Iris's Challenge
by Sirfarkle
Summary: Iris welcomes Ash back to Unova after traveling around Kalos, to find Serena, trying to take Ash for her own! Distraught and filled with jealousy, Iris goes to all of Ash's traveling companions for advice on how to win Ash's heart, before Serena can close her fist around it. Negaishipping!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Pokemon, the characters, the Pokemon or anything else.

NegaiShipping! For those who don't know, NegaiShipping is Ash and Iris, so if you don't like dat, you may leave. Good bai. For those who like NegaiShipping or are just bored, read on! Enjoy!

* * *

Iris sighed and looked at the clock. _How much longer until he comes? _She tapped her fingers against the railing impatiently, scanning the airstrip again for the hundredth time at least. People were milling around, chatting with friends who had just gotten off the plane. Others were rushing to their next flight, dragging bags and kids behind them.

"Axew Axew?" her partner asked, poking its head out of her big hair. Today she tried to control it, adding gold bands to make big tails, and hoping it made her hair look smaller, but Axew hid in in nonetheless.

"Yes, I'm still looking for him"

"Axew?" he tilted his head, and Iris laughed, trying to hide her blush.

"No I'm not going to kiss him! Where are you getting these ideas? No more late night drama okay?" Iris said jokingly, and Axew bowed his head sadly. Suddenly, the sound of a plane descending grabbed their attention, and they watched with excitement as the people unboarded. Families and men with trench coats got off, toting their bags with them. Iris eyes scanned the crowd intently, looking for a familiar hat, but the last person unboarded, and the door to the plane closed shut. Her happiness for the day vanished, and a sense of sadness filled her.

"Aww... That was the last plane too... Just he's just not coming" Iris said dejectedly, and turned around to walk away, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry sir. I'll just- ASH?!" Iris leapt into his arms, and embraced him with the power of an Ursaring.

"Hahaha... You miss me? " Ash laughed, and Iris looked at him, slack jawed. He had taken off his hat, and Pikachu was on the ground playing with Axew. He wore a tight vneck and skinny jeans, along with a thin coat. But that wasn't what surprised her the most.

"Ash...your voice..." Iris trailed off, and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I've been told its gotten deeper. Cool right? " he said in his manliest voice, and tried to flex his muscles. But that made Iris laugh harder. "What?"

"It's just that... Your voice was cracking... A lot... " Iris howled, doubled over laughing. Ash's cheeks flushed as red as Pikachu's cheeks as he scowled.

"Hey, well...I..." He stammered, trying to find the words to say, which made her laugh even harder.

"Oh boy... I've missed you. " Iris finally said, wiping a tear from her eye. _More than you know, Ash... _

"Yeah me too, but you won't believe who I met. Her name is-"

"Hey, who's this?" a voice interrupted, and Iris stared in shock and anger. It was Serena. That little…..

* * *

Iris sat fuming in the Pokecenter, and watched as Ash conversed with Nurse Joy. Serena had walked around, smiling at the guys who started, and flipped her hair obnoxiously.

"Humph… who does she think she is…" Iris muttered, and she let her mind wander to a time where they were all happy…

_*Flashbacks*_

_7 years ago._

"_Ash!" Iris screamed, running full tilt toward him. He playfully dodged out of the way, and ran behind her, his Poliwag right beside him. _

"_Poli Poli!" Poliwag said happily, and Iris grinned. _

"_I'm going to get you!" Iris said jokingly, opening her arms out wide. But instead of running, Poliwag squirted water on her face, and ran off into the woods, laughing. _

"_Poliwag! Uh… hold on Iris! I'm going to go find Poliwag!" Ash said, running in after Poliwag. Iris sighed and wiped the water from her face, wishing that Poliwag didn't have to distract Ash… Suddenly a wail pierced the air, and Iris snapped her head in that direction. Her day's in the forest were finally going to pay off. She shimmied up a tree and leapt from branch to branch, eyes frantically searching the forest for a face, when she froze. It was Ash. Next to Serena, her best friend._

_To be continued_

_... _whaddya think? This is my first story and my first time here, so I would love reviews and tips pleeeease! If you don't like it, or decide you wanna hate, my complaints bin is over there *points at trash bin* no hating please. Just nice helpful advice and tips. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry the past chapter was so short… didn't realize how short it would be compared to the actual writing time… GAH that makes no sense. Never mind. I'll be writing as much as I can, and I will try to add something or at least update every week. So read on! Don't forget, I would love feedback, so please. Feedback? *hopeful face*

_*continue flashback*_

_Iris watched with curiosity and a new jealousy as Ash helped her to her feet, and flashed his typical Ash smile, before helping her walk slowly back to the campus. Iris scrambled back to the field and pretended to lay, bored, as the two walked out of the forest. She looked up, trying to fake laziness. _

"_Hey, who's that?" Iris asked, and Ash grinned. _

"_It's my new friend, Serena!" he said, and Serena extended her hand, her face hard and unloving for a split second, before switching to her happy, light face. _

"_Hi, nice to meet you" she said, and Iris scowled, and Ash looked sharply at Iris. _

"_I already know her! She's Serena, and we've been friends since we were five!" Iris said, and Serena nodded. _

"_Can I talk to her for a minute?" Serena asked, and Ash nodded, turning to Poliwag, who had mysteriously appeared. _

"_Serena, what are you doing?" Iris whispered, and Serena glared at Iris. _

"_Look, I know we're friends, but Ash. Is. Mine." she said, venom dripping in every word. "We're cool right?" The rest of the walk back was awkward, with Ash in the middle, talking the whole time. _

_The rest of the camp went drearily, as the rain poured down mercilessly. Iris wandered the building, looking for Ash, but he was nowhere to be found. She finally walked out onto the porch, to take a nice breath of fresh air, when she heard a giggle from somewhere. Iris peeked her head around the corner, and her jaw dropped. It was Ash, alone, with Serena. He held an umbrella above his head as Serena laid her head on his shoulder. She giggled again, and whispered something into his ear, that Iris easily heard, even if she wasn't trying. _

"_I… want to be with you."_

_*ends Flashback*_

Iris watched as Ash took back his Pokemon with a smile, then proceeded to plop down next to Iris.

"So... How did you meet up with Serena this time?" Iris asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but her insides stirred as Ash went on about how Serena followed him from town to town until they finally met up, and she has been traveling with him ever since.

"It's been so much fun! Man you won't believe the Pokemon I've seen!" he ran his fingers through his hair, and just then, Serena walked by.

"Oh Ash, what are you doing?" she said innocently, running her own fingers through his hair. "Isn't your hair already a mess? " Suddenly, an urge came over her, and Iris leapt up, hands outstretched.

"Yeah, it's always messy. Such a kid... " Iris said, ruffling his hair roughly.

"Ow... You guys!" Ash moaned, moving backwards and shoving his hat on. Serena shot a death glare at her, and Iris simply stared back in defiance. _Come at me Serena, _Iris thought. _What can you do? _

"Iris, can I talk to you for a moment?" Serena said sweetly, but she could hear the hidden venom laced into the words. Serena pulled her to the door and leaned closer to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, and Iris shrugged.

"Just hanging out with Ash. "

"Well, I hope you still remember camp, because Ash is still mine!" Iris stood there for a moment, and as Serena was about to walk back, she whispered something so quiet, she could barely hear it herself, but it felt like Serena heard it loud and clear.

"Well maybe I want Ash too."

Iris laid in her bed that night and thought about what had happened that day. Serena had almost completely lost it, a look of insanity and jealousy in her eyes for a split second before she regained her composure. Ash had walked up to them by now, and offered ice-cream, but Iris refused, saying she had to go tend to the Dragon village and the Pokemon she was helping raise. Which was partially true, as she looked at the Pokeball that lay right where she left it. Ash had sent it a week before, telling her that it was a surprise, and that, the Pokemon would only come out when it wanted, so Iris kept an eye on it, sometimes sitting for hours just staring at it, willing it to come out. But every time, she failed, and just put it back on her desk.

"Ash... " Iris said to no one in particular letting the name float in the air. She thought about his hazel eyes, how the seemed to catch the sun's rays and melt his eyes until they turned the color to a nice golden gooey chocolate. Her breath hitched for a second, as she remembered the times when she's crashed into him, and they would stay there for a moment, no one moving. He was such a kid back then. _He still is now... _ she thought, remembering when she had video chatted him one day, and he fought with Bonnie for how long he could stay on screen to talk to him. Of course, this was before he met Serena again. Before he had stopped sending little gifts. Before he almost completely left her in the dust. She swallowed painfully as she realized how much she missed him. How much she missed his stupid childishness. How much she missed just hanging out with him. How much she loved him.

Iris pushed around the egg on her plate and sighed. Axew was munching happily, and looked at her quizzically.

"Axew?" he asked, and Iris took a quick gulp of milk.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Iris said, and stood up to wash the dishes when the door slammed open.

"Hello? Anyone here?" A voice shouted out, and Iris quickly put down her dishes.

"Yeah, in the kitchen!" Iris yelled back, grabbing her hair and hurriedly shoving her gold bands into the mess. Suddenly a familiar face popped up from the door.

"Hey Ash. Who told you where I live?" she said with a smile, inviting him in.

"Oh, I ran into Dragonite on the way in, and asked him. He's really changed!" he set down Pikachu and sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, I spent three months training him, and he's been on his best behavior, so we're going to the market to go hunting for Pokepuffs that are being sold today! Wanna come?" Iris said calmly as she clipped on her pokeballs holding her pokemon, looking longingly at the mystery pokemon Would he say yes? Would he say no?

"Well, Serena's going to be out, but-"

"She'll be fine! Just leave her and come!" She said, then clapped her hand onto her mouth, instantly regretting it.

"Oh, okay then." He said before she could say anything more. She stared at her for a minute, then went outside, her heart racing.

"Dra… DRAGONITE!" She yelled, looking up at the clouds.

"Uh, Iris…"

"Quiet Ash! I know what I'm doing!" she raised her hands to the skies, yelling Dragonite's name even louder, when Ash cleared his throat. "What?" she yelled, spinning around only to meet Dragonite's unamused look.

"He was right here." he said with a grin, and Iris felt the heat rush to her face. Soon they were soaring in the sky, watching the cities fly by. Ash whistled.

"Forgot how beautiful Unova looked from the sky…" He said quietly, and Iris grinned.

"Better than Kalos?" suddenly she felt something shift in her pokeball clip, and unhooked the mystery pokeball, eager to see who would be inside, when a sudden wind draft hit Dragonite, and Iris, startled, let her fingers go, and watched in horror as the pokeball fell down down down…

To be continued…

_... _whaddya think? This is my first story and my first time here, so I would love reviews and tips pleeeease! If you don't like it, or decide you wanna hate, my complaints bin is over there *points at trash bin* no hating please. Just nice helpful advice and tips. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

So that last chapter actually was supposed to come out today, the day I'm posting this one, to have a few days of space between chapters, but I got too excited (Hehe?) and posted it just for you. Your welcome. But here's the next chapter so... Read on!

* * *

Iris watched as the pokeball fell, and like a movie scene, it seemed like time slowed down for few a minute. But a few minutes was all it took.

"Dragonite! Down!" Iris yelled, and leapt off, aiming for the ball.

"Iris!" Ash screamed, clinging to Dragonite, but she couldn't hear him over the rushing wind the roared in her ear. Axew was clutching her hair, screaming all the while. But all she could think about was getting that ball. She almost lost Ash himself, so she couldn't lose something as small as this. She angled her body, flying down faster than she's ever traveled, and stretched her fingers out, the ball just within her grasp. The case of the ball slipped through her outstretched fingers, when suddenly she found herself flying by it. A panicked feeling set in her, and she spun around, flailing her arms, searching blindly, when she finally wrapped her fingers around the slippery ball.

"Got it!" Iris yelled, looking around, when she froze, her heart pounding. Ash or Dragonite was nowhere to be found. "Ash? Ash! ASH!" She screamed, whipping her head around, and looked down at the ground. The buildings were coming faster, and she whirled ideas in her head, thinking of ways out. 500 feet, 400 feet, 300 foot, 200 feet-

"Iris!" she snapped her head toward the sound, and saw Ash riding Dragonite, his hand outstretched.

"Grab on!" He yelled through the wind, and Iris stretched out her hand. The streets zoomed in with too much speed. 100 feet...

"Gotcha!" He yelled, and grabbed her arm with both hands. Iris risked a glance down, to view in shock as her shoes brushed the top of cars, and saw onlookers watch with amazement, as Dragonite pulled her higher, and Ash, along with Pikachu, lifted her up.

"Oh boy... Ahhhh..." Iris moaned, lying flat on Dragonite's back.

"That...was way too close." Ash panted, and Dragonite landed, letting them slide onto the ground.

"Oh wow... I have never been so glad to feel the ground" Iris said, lying face down on the ground. Ash moaned with relief too, as he sank into the soft, grassy park Dragonite had picked. Iris clutched the Pokeball tightly in her hand, and Ash looked at it curiously

"What's that?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Oh, this is the Pokeball you sent me, remember?" She said with a grin. "Still hasn't opened. How could you forget?"

"Hahaha... Well, I do have a lot to worry about. Like catching you from the sky." he joked, and Iris scowled.

"Gah, you're such a kid!"

"Pikachu, wait up!" Ash yelled as he ran towards the market. Iris shook her head and sighed, picking up her own pace. Soon they found themselves lost in the crowd of shopper, casually looking through the merchants goods that were on display. Their Pokemon were bouncing around, picking up things with amazement on their faces.

"No Axew, I won't need that scarf. Pikachu, you're so adorable in that hat, but we need to keep moving. WHERE'S ASH?" Iris yelled, looking around, and debated whether or not to let Dragonite out of his Pokeball again, even though she just put him away, when she heard him.

"Iris! Over here!" he said, waving his arms frantically at a stall. She sighed again and ran over, to see the stall was full of Pokepuffs. Lots and lots of them.

"Dragonite! Look! Pokepuffs! Go ahead and pick a bunch!" Iris said, releasing the big dragon, who roared in approval before grabbing handful.

"Hahaha... I'm glad your happy!" Iris said happily, watching as the other Pokemon grabbed Pokepuffs when another voice spoke up behind her.

"Iris?" Iris, spun around and gaped in shock.

"Misty?"

*flashback*

_"Hi, what's your name? Mines Misty."_

_"Hi... I'm Iris."_

_"What's wrong Iris?" Misty asked with a concerned face. "Camp is supposed to be fun!"_

_"Yeah, well it's not fun when your best friend takes your other friend all for herself." Iris muttered, and Misty's eyes lit up in recognition. _

_"Oh, your best friend is that Serena girl? But she's so nice!"_

_"She stole my guy! I was hanging out with him, and now ever since they met, she's been stealing him from me!" Iris said, tears pooling up in her eyes. _

_"Well, I'll be your friend!" Misty said, giving the small girl a big hug. "And if either one of them hurts you, I'll run them over with my new bike!" she said with fire I her eyes, but Iris just laughed. _

_"Thanks Misty... "_

_*flashback ends*_

_"_What are you doing here in Unova?" Iris asked, after giving the fiery haired girl a fierce hug.

"Well, actually, I came here to talk to you." she said, and Iris gave her a quizzical look, when Ash showed up.

"Ash!" Misty said with a smile, then glowered playfully at him. "You still owe me for the bike I was going to run you over with." Misty grinned at Iris, and she burst out laughing.

"What... That was Pikachu's fault!" Ash said, pointing at Pikachu, who looked puzzled, when Misty pulled Iris aside, waving Ash off when he came close.

"So, I actually have something to tell you, and it concerns Serena." Misty said quietly, suddenly serious.

"What is it?" she asked, and Misty's leaned in.

"Serena... Serena wants to marry Ash." she whispered, and suddenly Iris felt like her whole world,was tumbling apart.

* * *

...whaddya think? This is my first story and my first time here, so I would love reviews and tips pleeeease! If you don't like it, or decide you wanna hate, my complaints bin is over there *points at trash bin* no hating please. Just nice helpful advice and tips. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Here's a Valentine's Special for those who are so lonely that they are reading this (just kidding :P) So I'm seeing a trend, and it looks like I'll be posting a new chapter almost every day at noon, unless life decides to pop and be a jerk. But other than that… Yeah… this one's for my own sweetheart, who I still feel guilty about cuz I couldn't see her this Saturday due to… reasons. I love you Princess and I'm so very sorry! 3

* * *

"I love you princess…" Ash whispered as he held her close. She could smell the cologne he wore, which lingered faintly in the air as they swished around the dance floor. She could barely breathe, but it felt like it a new life has been breathed into her.

"Ash… what are we even doing?" Iris said softly, burying her face in his neck, but he just laughed softly.

"I'm just here to fall in love all over again." he whispered, only tightening his hold, as the song came to an end, and the lights dimmed, but Iris could barely focus on anything but Ash.

"Awww… you're such a kid…" Iris chuckled, and Ash tilted her head up.

"Well, can a kid do this?" he said, leaning so close, she could feel his warm breath on her lips. Iris leaned closer...

Iris waked up with a jerk. Axew looked at her questionably.

"Axew?" He asked, but Iris only shook her head, still feeling light headed.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Iris waved him off, and trudged to her bathroom yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. A sense of dread filled a pit in her stomach. Her eyes watched herself as she stretched in front of the mirror, when she stopped. She let her eyes trail the red lipstick smudge on the mirror, and squealed, reading the words that were written in red.

"Today is Valentine's Day!" Iris said, swinging Axew around, then frantically looked around her closet, looking for something special for the day. She finally yanked out a pink short skirt and a tight light blue t-shirt with short sleeves. She wrestled with her hair for a minute, putting her insignia golf bands in it, and spun around, letting the skirt fly around.

"Good!" Iris smiled, and walked out into her living room, where her other pokemon claimed for a bedroom. "Hey guys, I'll be out. You're welcome to roam around as usual, but stay in the village!" She said cheerily, before skipping outside, the dread she was holding slowly evaporating. She waved to the couple raising dragons, and ran to the field nearby, her smile about to explode. She collapsed under the big oak tree that sat on the edge of the village, and gazed at the clouds, which passed by slowly, and finally took a deep breath, letting the events of the past day roll over her. Suddenly the dread returned, clouding up her day, as Misty's words came back to haunt her.

_*flashback*_

_"Serena wants to marry him." Misty said, an anguished look on her face. Suddenly, Iris's whole reality came crashing down, as the realization of the words hit her. . Going. To. Marry. Ash. _

_"No! He... He can't do that! Can he?" Iris said, her thoughts a flurry of remorse and anger. _

_"Apparently, you can. Both their parents have approved, except for Ash bundled, but Serena is bent on it... " She said quietly, and Iris covered her face, terrified Ash might see the tears starting to roll down her eyes from behind Misty. _

_"Ash, why?..." Iris sank to the ground, putting her head in her knees and sobbed as quietly as she could, the whole day at the market ruined. Misty got up, talked to Ash for a minute and payed the Pokepuffs, sending him elsewhere, before rejoining Iris. _

_*flashback ends*_

Before she knew it, tears were suddenly in her eyes, and she angrily wiped them away. Why was she crying? Shouldn't she be happy for him? They were just friends after all, they could never fall in love like she wished...

"Me and my stupid dreams... " she muttered, and grabbed a fistful of grass. It was so unfair! Why does Serena think she can suddenly march in and steal HER friend! It. Just. Wasnt. Fair!

"GAHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, and let the dread turn into anger, as she pounded and kicked the ground, throwing a complete temper tantrum. She didn't notice the large shadow of a Pokemon come down, landing near the tree. She didn't hear the boy climbing down the Dragon. She didn't see this coming at all.

"Uh... Iris?" Ash asked, trying to contain his laughter. His face scrunched up, and he was grinning ear to ear, clenching his fist to prevent himself from laughing.

"Gah! How long have you been there?" Iris said, scrambling up to her feet, and feverishly wiping away any loose tears. Ash finally burst out laughing, and Iris's cheeks reddened.

"Who's the kid now?" he said, rolling on the floor and clutching his stomach, barely able to breathe. Iris clenched her fist and slumped down behind the tree, too shrouded by the dread to even try to fight back.

"Hey, Iris, wait!" Ash said, finally pulling himself together. "I actually-"

"Leave me alone you jerk!" Iris yelled back, but Ash just brushed it off and went to the other side of the tree.

"Leave me alo-"

"I just wan-"

"I don't ca-"

"IRIS WILL YOU GO TO THE VALENTINES DANCE WITH ME?" he shouted, and suddenly the area fell quiet. Iris sat up and snapped her head up, glaring at him.

"What. Did. You. Say?!" she said with a subtle fury.

"I said, wou- woaaaah!" Ash said, tripping over a rock, towards Iris.

"Ooooof... Ow... Why are you so heavy for a kid?" Iris moaned, shoving him up, when she froze. He was right above her, and she was trapped, his arms blocking any way to roll out of the way, his face just inches away

"Iris..." he said dramatically, leaning in even closer, until his warm hazel eyes were crystal clear.

"Will you go to the annual Dragon Village Valentines dance with me?" he said, and right then and there, despite all the cheesiness, Iris officially fell in love with Ash.

"Well, I guess I have to say yes... " Iris said, trying to stay nonchalant, but her heart raced while her fist stayed clenched. "But why aren't you asking Serena?"

"Well, because I wanna go with you! Besides, she's not even here. She's in the next city over, which gives me plenty of time here in Dragon Village before she drags me drags me somewhere else." he said, slipping his arms under her back, and lifting her up to her knees, kneeling as well. "So it's a yes?"

"Yes."

"You said yes?" Misty squealed, and they both jumped up and down in happiness. Iris had called Misty the minute she got home, and poured out everything. "Wait! We'll need something for you to wear!" Iris laughed and Misty raised her fist in the air. "Shopping!"

Five hours, two coffees and a pretzel later, Iris stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, Misty looking on adoringly.

"Wow... Iris... You look amazing!" Misty gushed, and Iris had to agree. She wore a dress that opened in the front and closed in the back, acting like a cape. She had a baggy sleeves, with the edges of the wrist of the dress being brown, accenting her dark skin. She topped it off with crown, and curly hair that she put up into a ponytail. Axew, who had been silent, nodded in approval.

"Alright, let's go!" Misty announced, wearing a simple shimmery blue dress. Together, they headed for the village town square, where were already gathering.

"Wow... There are a lot of people in Dragon Village..." Misty said quietly, and Iris nodded holding Axew in her arms.

"Yeah. I was shocked too after coming back from my travels with Ash. It grew to almost twice its size, and dragons were everywhere!" Iris said, grabbing a drink from the table. She saw couples dancing everywhere, smiles lighting up their faces, and suddenly Iris felt self conscious.

"You don't think Ash would ditch me would you?" Iris said, looking around nervously, but Misty smiled.

"Nah... If I remember Ash correctly, he wouldn't miss something like this." They both scanned the crowd for a few more minutes before Iris groaned, setting down her cup.

"That's it. I can't believe I agreed to do this. Let's go home Misty," She pulled out Dragonite's pokeball she had snuck in with her, and brought it out, about to climb on, when a voice called out.

"Iris?" She spun around, infuriated that he always caught her at a bad time.

"Hey!" She said, then suddenly froze, watching as Ash walked up to her, wearing a black tuxedo, and even Pikachu was wearing a small red bowtie.

"Wow… " Iris. muttered, awestruck, and Ash grinned.

"Whaddya think?" he said, as the music began to play over the speakers. "Would you like to dance?" he said, offering his hand, and Iris blushed.

"Fine. You're such a kid…" she said, and followed him to the dance floor, as the lights dimmed. She put her arms around him, and they slowly swayed to the music. "Are you sure Serena won't be here?" She said quietly, and Ash laughed again, shaking his head.

"Why are you so worried about her?"

"Well… I've heard stuff…" the next song played, even slower than the last.

"Yeah… I wouldn't worry about that. He said, and pulled her closer, moving with the agility of an experienced dancer.

"But…" Iris began to say, but Ash cut her off, tilting her head up. Her heart raced, her pulse pounding in her ears, her thoughts going to her dream. _Is this really happening?_ she thought, when a scream cut her off.

"ASH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Serena screamed, appearing out of nowhere, and everyone froze, except for Ash.

"Well Serena, I'm enjoying a dance." Ash said, but she marched straight up to Iris and got in her face.

"No, What do YOU think you're doing?!" Serena said, fury in her tone. Iris shrugged too, and stared coldly at her.

"I'm enjoying a dance too."

"Well, you can't because Ash is mine!" Serena said, and Misty pulled Ash away, clapping his hands over his ears, sensing the war that was ensuing. .

"Well, what if I want Ash too?" Iris said, then clapped her hand over her mouth. Why was she just yelling these things?

"Wha.. Wha… " Serena stared blankly, and Iris took the opportunity.

"Yes, that's right. I want Ash too. "

"You know what? Fine! I'll give two weeks. If you can't win Ash's heart, he's mine forever, and you have to LEAVE. US. ALONE!" She screamed, and Iris stepped up, staring Serena in her cold eyes, watching as whatever remained of their past friendship dissipate.

"Done."

...whaddya think? This is my first story and my first time here, so I would love reviews and tips pleeeease! If you don't like it, or decide you wanna hate, my complaints bin is over there *points at trash bin* no hating please. Just nice helpful advice and tips. Thank you!

* * *

EXTRA

Ash listened intently as Misty whispered silently and furiously in the courtyard, only a few meters away from where Serena had exploded.

"You need to watch your back. Serena is a no good, evil…" she ranted, and Ash blanked out, already hearing this speech from Misty at least three or four times. He was getting kinda tired of it, and frankly his mind was on one thing. _Iris…_ He thought, when suddenly he heard her name come out of Misty's mouth.

"Wait, say that last part again." he said, snapping out of his reverie, but Misty was already stomping away, huffing out curses, and three seconds later, Serena had yanked him to the taxi that stood idly, but his mind was racing now. What had Misty said? Why had she said Iris's name? Why was this such a big deal? And what was wrong with Iris?...


	5. Chapter 5

So I didn't post on Sunday. Sorry readers, but I wanted a break, and let my imagination tank refill. Haha... I've noticed a trend where I add a flashback every chapter.. sorry thought I'd say that:P Hehe... Also noticed that the word count in here is even more than the chapter before this... huh... Sooo... Here we go!

* * *

Iris clenched and unclenched her fist, letting her her anger simmer out as they sat in Iris's house.

"Hey, Iris," Misty said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You gonna be okay?"

Iris looked at her woefully, and shook her head.

"No... How am I supposed to get Ash to like me? He already thinks I'm weird and knows I criticize him a lot," she said, a tear slipping out, surprising them both "How am I supposed to compete with Serena? She's prettier, nicer, and they have the whole, 'Camp-love-story-I-wanna-be-with-you-forever- thing! Oh man, why did I agree to do this?" she clenched her fist, barely feeling her nails bite into her skin, and Misty had to pry each finger off, leaving a moon shaped imprint.

"Look, I know you can do this. This should be a piece of cake! You're a Dragon Master for Arceus's sake. You tamed Dragonite in only a few months!"

"Yeah, a few months." Iris said bitterly, and raised her arms, letting Misty help her escape her dress that was feeling a bit tight. "I only have two weeks, and Ash is no Dragon." An image floated up into her head, and she quickly shut it down, both blushing and tearing up at the same time. "That's it. I'm officially going to have to give up Ash forever." Suddenly Misty spun her around, and grabbed her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye.

"Iris. We are going to win over Ash's heart, and we will beat Serena. I promise you." She said, conviction in her voice, and Iris felt her hopes rising a little.

"You'll help me?" She said quietly, and Misty nodded firmly, stripping the last parts of the outfit off, leaving her with a tank top and leggings.

"Go shower and go to bed. We'll discuss our battle plans tomorrow." Misty said, an evil glint in her eyes, and Iris smiled, thankful she had help. She trudged to the shower as Misty put her other clothes in the hamper, and turned the water faucet on. She took everything off, and let the warm water cascade over her, loosening her tense muscles. She rubbed her face, and sighed deeply, before running her fingers through her hair, and took her shampoo, getting the shampoo through her thick hair, and let her mind wander. _Would flirting work?_ She thought, squeezing the last of the shampoo off. _How would I get enough alone time with him to do that? _She quickly got her scrubber and a bar of soap, and scrubbed frantically as the hot water began to run out. Finally, she twisted the knob, and stepped out, wrapping her giant towel around herself, and grabbing a separate, smaller one, and dried her hair meticulously.

"If this thing gets frizzy again..." She muttered, grabbing the hair dryer. Finally she stepped out of the bathroom, clean and sleepy, and staggered to her bed, barely having enough energy just to pull the covers over her head, and conked out, done for the day.

Iris woke up to see Ash's Pokeball on her dresser and Misty in her living room.

"Hey, you left that Pokeball inside your dress. It wouldn't open, so I left it there, along with a necklace holder, so you can wear it." she said, sipping the cup of coffee she apparently brewed for herself. Iris rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned, stretching.

"Yeah, it won't open for me either. Wonder why... " Iris said, her stomach grumbling. Misty ogled her stomach, bewilderment in her face.

"That was you?"she said, amazement in her voice. Iris just shrugged and grabbed a piece of toast.

"So, what's the game plan?" she said, chewing, and Misty's eyes lit up.

"Oh, yeah! So, we're going to go to a Pokemon Contest, and I've made reservations for you and Ash," she grabbed tickets from her pocket, and Iris wondered how she could fit so much in those tiny pants of hers. "You'll just flirt with him, and I'll watch from a distance. Report to me when it's over, so I have a clear understanding of what happened." she said, as if they were in the military.

"Okay, yes ma'am." Iris said, saluting, before they both collapsed into fits of laughter.

Iris sat nervously in the auditorium,and anxiously searched through the giant crowd milling about, talking to one another. Ash hadn't showed up, and Iris was beginning to get worried, looking down at her outfit and hoping it was good enough, when Ash showed up.

"Hey. Why do you look so nervous?" Ash asked, and Iris's head snapped up.

"Uhhh... No reason." she said, chuckling Ash took his seat, and Iris took a deep breath, before turning to Ash. "So, why are we here?" he said, and quickly changed his next words as Iris gave him a saddened look. "Not that I don't mind being here. Iris grinned, leaning closer.

"Because Ashy boy," she bopped his nose lightly with her finger, "we're going on a magical journey, where we watch Pokemon use their moves to capture us!" they both froze, letting the words Iris just said settle in, and Iris could feel Misty shaking her head. _Iris! What was that?You can flirt better than this! _She said, settling back to her seat, the air between the two now suffocatingly awkward. She fingered the Pokeball that hung around her neck, and watched silently as the curtains opened, to reveal... Dawn?

*flashback*

_"Iris, are you ready for camp?" Dawn said over the computer. Iris smiled and lifted her camp bag, showing it to the screen. "Man, I can't wait to go!"_

_Iris grinned, "It'll be fun to make new friends, but I can't wait to meet up with you and Serena and May! It's been so long since we've moved away!" and Dawn nodded, grasping her own camp bag tight. _

_"But no matter what, we'll be friends forever." Iris said suddenly, her face suddenly serious. Dawns own face showed the same determination, and they both nodded to each other, before signing off. _

_"Friends forever..." Iris trailed off, looking at the bank screen, and smiled even wider. "Friends forever"_

_*flashback ends*_

Dawn grinned and her Piplup and Pacharisu started off the show with an bubble/thunderbolt combo.

"Welcome to the fifth annual Unova special Pokemon Contest!" She said as the crowd went wild.

"I'm your host for today, and I will also be competing as well, for your entertainment. Please hold onto your hats, because we have some very competitive trainers here today!" She exclaimed, and the curtains opened with fanfare. The trainers there grinned too, and the show started, Iris staring dejectedly. Looks like her flirting wouldn't work… The rest of the show distracted her, and she watched with amazement as the trainers put together moves that she never would've thought of. Even Dawn surprised her, bringing out a Togekiss.

"Since when did she have that?" Iris said, and Ash leaned over, trying to talk above the screams of delight from the fans.

"She's had it for a while now, and it's been a while since I've talked to Dawn since we stopped traveling together." the moment those words came out, she froze.

"You… you traveled with Dawn?" She said, her jaw set in silent fury. How many girls has he traveled with?...

"Yeah, with Brock too. It was quite the adventure!" He said, still mesmerized by the pokemon's movesets, and Iris finally gave up, dejectedly sitting in the chair. This wasn't going to work….

The lights came back on, and as people were getting up out of their seats, Iris saw a quick flash of blue, that disappeared on stage.

"Ash, did you see that?" Iris said, moving closer to the stage, Ash in tow.

"No I didn't. We really shouldn't be doing this…" he said nervously, looking around and she grinned evilly.

"Who's the nervous one now? And besides, we're sixteen! I think we can take care of ourselves." Iris climbed onstage, and saw the flash of blue again, before it disappeared again. "Come on! This way!" together, they wove and weaved through the long hallways backstage, the only guide they had was the flash of blue, before it disappeared. Finally, they arrived at a door, and Iris burst in, expecting to see a pokemon. But instead…

"Iris!" Dawn yelled, and flung herself at Iris, returned with a hug. The two stood there, just holding one another until Ash cleared his throat, and Dawn looked up, realization on her face.

"You. Get out. Now. Wait outside the door." She commanded, and Ash shrugged, closing the door, and Piplup followed, the blur of blue waddling out the door. Dawn guided her to a chair and sat down, removing her dress.

"So, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked excitedly, grabbing her own casual attire.  
"Well… It's a bit of a long story…" Iris admitted, but after another curious look from Dawn, she explained what was happening, and five minutes later, the room held a saddened silence.

"So, if you lose, Ash has to go wherever Serena want's and you're not allowed to see him. Hmm." She said, tapping her chin thoughtfully, before finally nodding. "Then it's settled. You're going to win. With my help!" Dawn agreed, and Iris watched, slack jawed as Dawn rushed to her closet.

"But… But I thought you liked Ash!" she exclaimed, but that just made Dawn laugh as she rummaged through her vast closet.

"No, I don't. He's just not my type. But I can see you two together, and it just makes me so happy!" She said, bouncing up and down. A slow smile began to light up Iris's face, and Dawn returned, with a new outfit, shoving it into Iris's face. "Here. Change into this" she commanded, and Iris wondered if she'd make a better military general with that stern voice. Chuckling softly, she grabbed the clothes, and looked at them for a minute, before looking back up at Dawn, her face frozen in confusion. Looked at the clothes, looked up.

"You don't expect me to wear this do you?" she pleaded, clutching the clothes.

"Uh, yes I do. Part of serenading the guy, is to dress up a little." She pointed out her normal outfit, and cringed. "While that looks comfy and all… it… just doesn't look as…. flattering." She said, carefully going over her words, and double checked she grabbed the right shirt. Awkwardly, Iris put on the clothes and reattached her necklace, when she caught Dawn looking curiously at the pokeball.

"Who's in there?" She asked, and Iris shrugged, uncomfortably pulling at her new pants.

"Ash said that it will come out on it's own time, so I'm wearing it so I can catch it in the moment." Iris said, and she shivered. "Do I really have to wear this?" Iris complained, and Dawn steered her to a full body mirror. The low v-neck that Iris wore felt just an inch too low, and the the pant's she wore were waaaay too high, rivaling the short shorts even Misty wore. "It feels… slutty almost."

"Don't worry about it. I think Ash will love it." she commented, pulling the gold bands on her hair a little tighter. "There. Now, one more tip of advice. Be a little more girly. Don't act like that tomboy Misty and fight with him. Wave and look pretty. Whisper behind his back and giggle. Do girly stuff." Dawn concluded, and the thought of Iris doing those things sent her head spinning. _Can I really be girly? _Iris thought as she wobbled to the door.

"AAAASH?" Dawn yelled, looking down the corridor, but the hallway sat empty. "He's probably at the lobby. Take a right, then left, then left, then right again, then left, oh, but don't forget that there's…" Dawn explained, but Iris's mind was elsewhere. _How in the world am I supposed to be girly? I can't go five minutes with him without getting into a fight..._she thought, when suddenly Dawn said a hasty bye, and slammed the door shut, two seconds later hearing loud pop songs blaring through the thin door. Iris raised her fist to knock the door, but thought twice, already thankful for the help, and she didn't want to disturb her any further, so she headed off, trying to remember the instructions Dawn had just given her ten seconds ago.

"Do you go left, or was it right here?" She said softly, when she ran into a man, who towered over her.

"Well well well...looky here. A little doll." he said, his deep voice reverberating through the narrow hallway."

"I'm sorry sir, if you'll excuse me," Iris said, head bowed, but the man simply moved in front of her. He shook his head and tsked.

"Now now, that isn't a proper way to talk to your elders. Maybe you need to be taught a lesson…" He said, tilting her head up, and grinning evilly. "Aww… you look like you haven't seen a day of high school. Well then little girl," he said, grabbing Iris's wrist. "I'm about to teach you what mommy and daddy does in bed." He said, tracing the v neck on her shirt, and Iris snapped, her patience already disappearing, and swung her leg up, aiming for his head.

_To be continued_

_... _whaddya think? This is my first story and my first time here, so I would love reviews and tips pleeeease! If you don't like it, or decide you wanna hate, my complaints bin is over there *points at trash bin* no hating please. Just nice helpful advice and tips. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Ewwww… Schools starting up again, and while it means I get to see my princess a little more :D, it also means…. school. And homework. So this may be the last chapter that I can continuously every day, but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing. Check in when you can, and there should be a new chapter at least every other day, and if not, I apologize in advance. So without further ado, here is chapter six.

Oh, I guess I should start putting this up more often… hehe…

_**I don't own Pokemon, the characters, it's pokemon or anything else**_.

* * *

Iris's foot connected with his cheek, and his head snapped back, but only slightly.

"Oh… you're going to get it now…" he growled, and Iris used the advantage to knee him in the groin, and as he doubled over, she kneed him to the face, kicking his face up. She reared up to punch his face, when suddenly, the man winced, then toppled over, unconscious, as Ash stood over him with a pipe.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, throwing the pipe aside, and Iris put her hands on her hips.

"I had it under control," she said, wagging her fingers. "But I let you have the final blow, if it made you feel any better." Ash could barely move as he took in Iris's apparent change in wardrobe.

"Uh… Iris? Where'd you get the clothes?" he said, and Iris walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I got a little help, she said, winking, and internally shuddered, discarding the next idea.

"Iris?... What are you doing?" Ash stood awkwardly, as Iris continued to hold on, her arms frozen and her mind moving at a sluggish pace.

"Uhh… Uh…" She stammered, trying to put words together, but her tongue seemed to be on vacation, and her mouth spewed a jumble of words that made no sense.

"Well…. We need to get going." he said, prying her arms off, and her heart dropped, slightly enjoying the very awkward moment. "We need to catch that cab we took here, because I need to go see Serena again. She said she had something she wanted to show me." They both made it back to the lobby, to see Serena waiting there.

"Ash! Hurry up! We're going to miss our appointment!" she yelled, dragging him to the waiting taxi, and he barely managed to slip a smile and a wave before the taxi peeled away, and left Iris standing there, in her new uncomfortable clothes. She fingered the pokeball on her neck and clenched her fist again, letting her frustration go as Misty walked up to her.

"How'd it go?" Misty asked, and Iris only held up her moon covered palm, letting the picture speak for itself. "Ohh… okay. We just need to keep trying!" she said, smiling and trying to kick Iris's hopes back up, but to her dismay, Iris sat on a couch in the lobby and put her head in her hands. "Uh, Iris, where did you get the new clothes?" Misty asked, and Iris grunted.  
"They were a 'gift' from Dawn to help me 'serenade' Ash." she mumbled, running her fingers through her hair. "They feel so slutty, which led to some thug attacking us, and Ash 'saved' me." She made quote signs in the air, as Misty watched, an idea forming in her head. "Dawn said, '_Oh, just act girly. That'll win him over!' _but that didn't go well either." Suddenly Misty jumped up, and Iris looked up drearily. "Look, I've pretty much given up now, so whatever idea you have better be good." Misty grinned, and leaned in close.

"So, apparently Ash has been traveling a lot more than we thought, and he's traveled with one more girl other than _Dawn.._." Iris finally put the pieces together, and slowly nodded.

"We go to the girl, and as for advice as to how she managed to win over Ash before he left, combine all the advice, and win him over!" Iris exclaimed, and they jumped up and down in happiness, not even wanting to admit how horrible of an idea it was, but they smiled anyways, and walked two stores away for ice cream.

Ash sat as Serena walked out, wearing her seventh dress she was planning on buying, and watched as she swished back and forth, watching it sway with her movements.

"So… What do you think?" Serena asked, and Ash shrugged, his same answer for the past twenty minutes. He left Pikachu and the others at Iris's house, planning on surprising her later after coming home from the mall run, but Serena was taking longer than usual, and she insisted that this would be her last dress she was wearing. Twenty minutes ago.

"Ash! At least say something!" Serena pouted, and he smiled half-heartedly.

"It looks… blue?" he offered pathetically, and Serena huffed, about to return the dress, when an evil grin took over her face for a split second, long enough for Ash to catch it, before returning to her normal angelic smile.

"Hey Ash, follow me," she said, winking, and Ash shuddered. The second time today, both of them awkward. He felt heat rising up to his cheeks, and remembered how close Iris was,her arms wrapped around his neck. Serena snapped her fingers, and Ash returned to the present, only to realize he was inside the dressing room. With Serena.

"Ash, wanna help me?" She asked seductively, and Ash backed away, reaching for the handle.

"Uhh…" he stammered, looking for an excuse, when she moved even closer.

"Maybe I'll just kiss you, and that'll be enough." She smiled, moving even closer, when he found the doorknob, and yanked it downward, running for the exit.

"Ash!" Serena's frustrated voice called out, but he blocked her out, as he called for a cab, and leaned back in the seat, taking a deep breath.

"Where are we headed sonny?" the voice in the front said, and Ash grabbed his wallet out.

"Dragon Village. And as fast as you can please." he asked, and was surprised by the weariness in his voice.

"Ah, Dragon Village. Was born there myself you know." the cab driver said as they began the journey, and Ash raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really? How well do you know the people there?" he asked, curiosity now taking over. The man beamed through the rearview mirror, his face showing laugh lines all over.

"Oh yes. Know every single person there by name. I pride myself in it." he said, and Ash instantly blurted out his next question without much thought.

"Do you know Iris?"

"Iris, well of course I know Iris." the man said, and Ash leaned backwards, listening intently.

"Iris was a very special girl, " he began, and Ash grinned at that. _No kidding_. "She would play with the Pokemon, and developed her own relationship with a Pokemon she met in the forest all by herself." he said, and Ash thought of Excadrill. "Of course, she also had a special connection with dragon types, even daring to challenge Drake himself." he chuckled, and took a turn. "After her loss, she began to look for ways to redeem herself, going as far as dressing up as a Pokemon, living with Pokemon for a week, completely changing herself, just so she could win over Drake." he shook his head, smiling as they pulled up into Iris's house.

"Thank you so much sir," Ash said, generously tipping the driver, and he grinned, tipping his hat.

"If you ever need me again, gimme a call, " he said, handing Ash a card, "and we'll talk." the cab pulled out into the road, and Ash knocked on the door, waiting for five minutes before he knocked again.

"Hold on hold on I'm coming! A voice said from inside, and Iris opened the door, an apron around her waist.

"Oh! Ash... I... wasn't expecting you here..." she said, grinning. "Where have you been?

"Uh... Serena pulled me along as she went shopping ." Ash admitted, and Iris burst out laughing.

"Ash. Shopping." she said, clutching her stomach ad Ash's cheeks turned bright red. _He's so adorable when he blushes... _Iris thought, and Ash smiled. _She's so adorable when she laughs... _He thought, when he suddenly smelled something and stood straighter.

"Is...is that smoke?" he said, peering over Iris's head, and Iris yelped, rushing back to the kitchen, frantically grabbing the plate of burnt cookies out of the oven, fanning it the whole time.

"Oh no..." Iris moaned, looking at the cookies, and Ash burst out laughing.

"Didn't know you were quite the cooker." Ash said, laughing lightly now, having recovered slightly. But Iris's face hung low, and Ash felt like he got punched in the gut.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I... Well... At least they were just cookies for yourself right?" he said, and her face began to tear up, only fueling the guilt Ash felt. "Wait, who... Oh... " realization lit up in his face as he spotted the small glittered covered bag that had his name, written in curly red ink on the front.

Iris looked ashamedly at the burnt cookies that were now in the sink, and sniffled, tears beginning to pool in her eyes.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen... " Iris choked, and she bolted for her room, running into the bathroom, and shut the door, leaning against the closet, and covered her face, feeling the shame radiating out of her. _Look at you! _Iris scolded herself, her hands becoming wet from tears. _You were having such a good day, and now you screwed it up because you can't even bake! Ash probably thinks you're just some weird, crazy girl who can't bake, can't flirt, can't do anything. What were you even thinking, hoping that baking him cookies would solve this whole thing. _Iris gritted her teeth and rubbed her eyes for what had to be the third time this month. _Serena can bake better with her eyes closed. Just give it up already. Ash doesn't like you. _The door creaked open, but Iris's silent sobbing had covered the noise as Ash walked in, and stood before Iris.

"What do you want now alright? I can't bake, HA HA HA very funny," she said, a bitter tone in her voice which she regretted for a split second before Ash grabbed her elbow, and pulled her upright.

"Wha..." Iris began to say, but got cut off by Ash as he pulled her into a tight hug, his hands firmly wrapped around her.

"Thank you so much for the gift Iris." he said, pulling her head closer so it rested on his shoulders, and both their hearts pounded, in sync through the clothing.

"Even though... Sniff... I can't...sniff... Bake?" Iris said, sniffling, and Ash laughed quietly.

"Yes, even though you can't bake, I'm still very grateful to have you in my life." Ash said, and finally, Iris's arms wrapped around Ash, and they stood there, simply holding each other, neither of them saying a word. Their hearts beating in sync, their beating the only sound in the room. The love they feel for each other the only thing in their minds, and the grief that neither of them could tell the other their love sat in their souls.

To be continued…

* * *

_... _whaddya think? This is my first story and my first time here, so I would love reviews and tips pleeeease! If you don't like it, or decide you wanna hate, my complaints bin is over there *points at trash bin* no hating please. Just nice helpful advice and tips. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Sorry I haven't been able to update lately. School is a bother sometimes, but then again, had one of the best nights last night :P I love you so much my princess! But anyways... yeah. So, here you go, read on! Again, rate and review at the end!

Oh, I guess I should start putting this up more often… hehe…

_**I don't own Pokemon, the characters, it's pokemon or anything else**_.

* * *

Iris woke up with a start, her head snapping up.

"Where..." she moaned, and shifted, realizing she was still in Ash's arms, which held her tightly even though they had both fallen to the floor, and he was asleep. Finally, his eyes fluttered open, sleep still in his eyes.

"Iris... " he asked, sleepiness causing him to slur his words, but she simply moved closer, laying her head on her shoulder.

"Did you really hold me all night?" she asked quietly, and he nodded as well.

"It wasn't that bad… you were really warm." he chuckled, and slowly, they got up, both grunting and moaning from the effort. "Agh…. I'm so sore.." they both groaned, and Iris began brewing some tea after they had miraculously made it to the kitchen, just as the rest of her Pokemon beginning to wake up.

"Axew Axew!" her Axew said, jumping on top of the counter.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry I haven't been around much... I've been really caught up!" Iris tried to explain, and Axew simply nodded, going back to his sleeping spot.

"Soooo..." Ash said awkwardly, trying to make conversation. "That... Was enjoyable... " Ash said, scratching his head.

"Yeah... I really liked it... " Iris said quietly, stirring her tea, and secretly hoped Ash felt the same way. She exhaled steadily, still remembering how his eyes weren't focused as they leaned in during their hug, but still looked just as gooey as they normally were far away...

"As a friend of course. As friends." Ash said quickly, and Iris's heart deflated, almost causing her to drop the tea. _That's right... _She thought. _He thinks he's doing this to be a good friends... Not because he loves me. _But as they sat down and turned on the news, each of them sitting in their own separate seats, Iris began thinking again. _But... The way he looked at me... _ She protested to herself, stealing a glance at him. _It wasn't the kind of compassionate look a friend would give to one another. He wouldn't hold me that close... _She thought, as Ash cracked up to a comedy that played on the TV, but Iris could barely hear it over her own arguments. _Gah... I wish he would fall in love with me already... I can't flirt, I can't do anything... But I don't want to lose him... _Iris contemplated, when the door opened a crack.

"Iris?" Misty said, leaning her head in, when she saw Ash and almost toppled inwards. "Uh...Ash? What are you doing here?" Misty said suspiciously, and Ash grinned.

"I Uh... Stayed a little late and fell asleep here, so here I am!" he said happily, and Iris's heart stung more as Misty winked at her.

"Ahhhh... I see... Getting busy with Iris I see... " she giggled, and Iris's cheeks bloomed a bright red.

"Misty!" she exclaimed, Ash shook his head.

"Nah, she was just feeling really low, so I gave her a hug, and we... Kinda fell asleep." he said abashed, both of them blushing hard now. "It was a friendly hug though." he argued, and Misty's arrogant grin dropped, followed with a remorseful look to Iris.

"Poor you..." Misty mouthed, walking in, and Iris pouted. "Hey Ash, can I talk to her for a minute, alone?" she said, sitting down.

"Yeah sure," he said, grabbing his own cup of tea and walking into Iris's room, as Misty turned to Iris.

"Okay, I found May, and arranged for you two to meet up stairs the mall in the city, she said, placing her hands in her lap. "I know you guys were good friends, she has traveled with Ash for sure, so maybe you'll get something outta her." she laughed, and Iris tried to smile, Ash's words still pounding at her heart. _"As a friend..." _she thought sadly, and nodded to Misty. "Okay. Let's do this. "

Ash punched the wall and gritted his teeth, mumbling to himself. Why was he so stupid! Just friends?

"Why did I freaking say that..." he muttered, clenching his fist as he paced around the room. Ash felt like they were more than friends, but if Ash said anything, she would probably think he was weird.

"After all, she probably still thinks I act like a kid." he said grimly, and shook his head. His thoughts wandered to last night, and he allowed himself a smile, remembering the events that happened only a few hours ago...

*flashback*

_Ash slid down to the floor, still holding Iris up as she fell asleep. He leaned against the wall, then layed down on the carpet, shifting Iris so he could see her face more clearly. Her dark, suntanned skin seemed to be lighter in the dark room, as her chest rose and fell slowly and evenly. His heart ached, his guts telling him to hold her tighter, to cradle her head in his chest, and forget his worries. But he sighed and let a small smile come out, as he watched her calm face for a few more minutes, sweeping the loose strands from her beautiful face, not moving any closer. Finally, his eyes drooping from exhaustion, he allowed himself one last look, before he decided to move even closer, their noses touching. _

_"Am I really falling in love with Iris?" he whispered to himself, disbelief in his voice, a conviction in his heart. Her eyes stayed shut, and before his mind could stop him, he softly planted a kiss on the sleeping girls lips, neither of them twitching. He could taste the chocolate she had whipped up before it burned on her smooth, small lips, and savored each taste he got of it. Finally, pulling away, he could've sworn he saw her smile before the world plunged into darkness. _

_*flashback ends*_

Iris sat in the mall, sipping her drink softly. She looked around, and sighed, checking her watch again. Was everyone always this late? The people were milling around, window shopping and toting shoppings bags. Couples were clutching each other, their smiles brighten up the whole place, and Iris's heart ached with every couple that she saw. Finally, she heard a voice scream, and saw a blur run at her, before she was tackled, and wrapped around in a fierce hug.

"IRIS!" May yelled, clutching her tight, and Iris struggled to hold her drink.

"Hey! Woah careful!" she said, putting down her cup, and wrapped her arms around her. "How have you been?" I asked, and she grabbed her bag, pulling out a case.

"I've been kinda busy," She said slyly, showing off her many ribbons. Each ribbon glimmered in the faint sunlight that shone through the sky windows above them.

"Wow…" Iris said in surprise, trying to take in the large amount of ribbons. "That's a lot…"

"Yeah, I know right?" She put it away, and flagged down a waiter, ordering a soda.

"So what brings you to Unova?" Iris asked casually, feeling truly happy for the first time in weeks. Here, with May, she wouldn't have to worry about the bet. She wouldn't have to worry about Serena. She could just be a normal, 16 year old girl hanging out with her friend.

"I'm just visiting, so I could catch up with you, and Misty caught me at a perfect time." she shrugged, taking a sip of her soda.

"Alright, first question." Iris said, and May leaned forward, her eyes set on Iris.

"Shoot." May said, and Iris paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"So… uh… I… I need some advice." Iris said slowly, and May nodded, waving her hand.

"Keep going."

"So… I…I was just wondering...cause, since you're older, you know… I was just wondering if you… if you had any advice for me…" Iris said, blushing nervously, and ran her fingers through her hair, . May tilted her head, her face expressing confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I… uhh.. need advice… with… boys." Suddenly May burst out laughing.

"Oh Iris! Why are you worrying so much about this? It's not that difficult! Just act happy, and, well, kinda girly I guess. But…" She said, appraising Iris as she wiped her mouth clean with her sleeve. "It looks like we have some work to do."

* * *

_... _whaddya think? This is my first story and my first time here, so I would love reviews and tips pleeeease! If you don't like it, or decide you wanna hate, my complaints bin is over there *points at trash bin* no hating please. Just nice helpful advice and tips. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Iris followed May to another table, where two guys sat, chatting.

"Here, I'm going to show you how to act girly," May said with a wink, turning to the two guys.

"Hey," she said, taking a seat. They both looked at her with mild interest, and nodded.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" She said, tilting her hair and letting it cascade off her shoulder, and the spiky haired one grinned.

"Well, we were supposed to just hang out and have fun, but it looks like now we have a new friend." He said in a surprisingly high voice, and May giggled lightly.

"Wow... Isn't that great?" she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Iris stared in confusion as May continued to giggle more and more, covering her mouth. What is she doing? She thought, as May finally leaned closer, her voice dropping to almost a whisper.

"So boys," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. "What is your definition of fun?" both their eyes strayed to her chest, before snapping back to her face, but Iris caught their eye movement, and stood up suddenly, scraping her chair away in the process.

"Where do you think you're looking at?" Iris said angrily as she slapped both of them, hard, the sound of it echoing in the mall. They looked her, stunned, as they rubbed the spot they got slapped, before standing up as well, towering over her by an inch or two.

"What did you just do?" the spiky one asked menacingly, and Iris took the plate of food they had one their table.

"This." she said triumphantly as she smacked the plate of food at his face, ignoring May's horrified look. "Don't look at my friends junk like that." she said with conviction, and May grabbed Iris's hand, already out of her chair.

"Okay Iris let's go!" she said nervously, weaving around in the food court, as the two boys began to pick up random plates and throw it at the girls, food dribbling down their faces, anger radiating from them. Iris ducked as a burrito went sailing past her head, and looked disappointingly at May.

"Aww... Come on.. We were having so much fun!" Iris said as she chucked a sandwich back their way, grinning. "I know... " May said painfully, attempting to hide a smile, "but that's not how you're supposed to act girly." she finished, barely avoiding another box of French fries. "Besides... I don't know what I was doing... Why did I bother to mess with them?..."

"Look, I get it, giggle, look pretty, talk about weird stuff, I get it. Now can we please fight back before we end up getting more food stains on our clothing? I just bought these jeans, and you have no idea how much it hurt to buy these expensive things!" Iris complained, cringing as a plate of pasta hit the table beside her, but to her surprise, May grinned.

"Oh, okay. Looks like I taught you well enough." she said, overturning an empty table so it acted as a shield. "Now let's fight back." she grinned evilly as she launched a big gulp full of soda at them, and Iris pumps her fist.

"Yeyeah! This is the May I know! Food fight!" Iris yelled happily, grabbing whatever she could and chucking it at the two boys, who were now laughing their own heads off as they hid for shelter. Back and forth the food went, neither sides relenting, the paying customers standing at the side, looking glumly at all the wasted food. Suddenly, a whistle pierced the fight, as a mall cop began to run towards the scene, anger and fury practically boiling out of his angered expression. Iris and May's faces paled, realizing the damage they've caused, and looked around, searching for an exit, when another voice cried out.

"Cloyster, use Mist!" the voice said, and almost instantly, the room was filled with a dense mist, no one able to see more than a few feet in front of them. "Come on!" the voice whispered furiously, yanking both of them by the arm, and soon, they were panting for their breath behind the mall doors, their lungs on fire from running so hard away from the angered cop who continued to struggle looking for the two boys.

"Misty?" May said in amazement, and Misty winked at her.

"Hey May, now come on, let's go home. I don't want to hang around here as much as you do." she panted, and they hailed another taxi, the short drive feeling even shorter. They all collapsed in Iris's living room, sprawled on the floor, and after a few awkward chuckles, were full out laughing their heads off at what they just did.

* * *

Ash grabbed a shirt, shoving it over his head. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, before sighing in frustration and jamming his hat on, hoping it would hide the mess.

"I'm glad I'm not traveling around anymore" Ash muttered, putting on his coat. "Don't have to worry much about clothes." He looked in the foggy mirror, and looked at himself closely. He watched himself as he blinked slowly, examining his zigzag face with almost no interest, almost distaste. He like Iris. There. It was official. He liked Iris. But how was he supposed to get her to like him? He brushed his teeth, hearing the pokemon scuffle in the room outside. When Iris left with Misty in the morning, both of them smiling profusely, he wandered the room, his boredom growing, his patience wearing thin. Finally, bored out of his mind, he grabbed his pokemon, and headed outside, letting them outside.

"Okay guys, what do you wanna do?" He asked Iris's pokemon, who all blinked at him in confusion.

"Axew Axew!" Axew volunteered, and Ash grinned at him.

"Tag sounds like a good idea!" He said, and tagged Emolga. "You're it!" After that precursor, Iris's team erupted in cheers as they ran away from Emolga, who began to chase everyone she could. Ash laughed, grinning like an idiot as he ran, letting time slip by his fingers. Finally, after many rounds, he snapped to, realizing how dirty he was, and walked into the house, taking a shower. Now here he stood, his skin freshly washed, and he sighed again.

"Look at me, barely even able to stay clean. It's no wonder that Iris calls me a little kid..." He said dejectedly, and trudged to the living room, grabbing his cold cup of coffee he left on the table in the morning, when he entered into the living room and froze. Misty, May and Iris were sprawled on the floor, tears sliding from their eyes as they were barely containing their laughter.

"Uh... Guys?" Ash said as he put down the cold coffee carefully. "You okay?" Which only led to more giggling.

"Iris...hahaha..." May barely said, clutching her stomach, and Ash tapped his foot impatiently, waiting five full minutes before they could regain their composure.

"Okay Iris," May said, grinning ear to ear. "Show em" at that, both Misty and May burst out laughing, as Iris's cheeks turned red.

"Guys!" She scolded them, looking from Ash to her giggling companions to Ash again. "Hehe... Sorry about them..." She said nervously, twirling her hair around her fingers, and Ash smiled gently, watching her.

"It's fine Iris, don't worry." Ash said with a small shrug, and together they walked to the small field where the big tree still stood looming. To Iris's surprise, she watched as Ash scampered up the tree, and beckoned her up.

"Come on!" ash said, his natural smile on his face, and Iris smiled inwardly. I love his adorable smile.. She thought to herself, as she began her ascent up getting up the tree.

"You still have the Pokeball?" Ash commented as she hauled herself up slowly, still exhausted from the mall incident.

"Yeah... It hasn't opened..." Iris sighed, and Ash shook his head playfully.

"I'm sure you'll love who's inside." he chuckled, but suddenly, a branch above them snapped, and a body came tumbling down, crashing onto the ground, but the brunette was unmistakable.

"Serena? Were... Were you eavesdropping?"

* * *

Wow had to be one of the worst endings I've ever had, but... Yeah sorry... So, just a heads up, I probably won't be updating as much as I want to, cause this week's going to be hella busy for me, so... Sorry again! ? Plus, writing another story too, so this story might get clogged down a little cause of the writing traffic going on in my head, but I assure you I will finish this story. Don't forget to review! Again, I apologize for everything, and stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

So, sorry if I haven't been posting for a while. Have this big project ahead, and it's killing me slowly :P. Plus, I had to love my princess, who can be a handful sometimes, but that just makes me love her even more. BTW, she was the one who inspired me to write this, as well as my new story I'm working on, so feel free to check that one out. Yah, love of my life and inspiration, gotta love that. Now I'm just making all the single people feel bad (sorry Kristina-chan) Hehe... Yeah you know what? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Iris watched in shock as Serena struggled to get up.

"How long have you been there?" she asked accusingly, and Serena glared back.

"I wasn't doing anything! I was just climbing a tree." she said, shooting me an icy glare, but based on the little scraps and tree leaves stuck in her hat, it was clear she had never really climbed trees before. Serena dusted herself off, plucking each leaf off of her, when Ash spoke.

"Uhh… Serena?" Ash said politely, and she turned her gaze toward him.

"Yes Ash?"

"Can… can I have a moment with Iris?" he said, and Serena's face flushed with anger.

"But… But I.." she stammered, but Ash's gaze silenced her. "Fine." she spat, and stormed off, clenching her fist.

"Okay, what was it that you needed to tell me?" Ash said, and Iris gulped, loosening up her already loose collar.

"Well… I… I made you some cookies!" she said awkwardly, pulling a bag of cookies out from her sleeve.

"Wow... Thanks Iris!" Ash said, smiling as he took a bite. "They're really good too!" he mumbled, his mouth still full from shoving three more cookies in.

"Thanks... " Iris said meekly, feeling heat rise up to her cheeks, and she watched, guilty pleasure filling her up as she ate in the sight of Ash. The way his feet swung back and forth like a little kid. A smudge of chocolate stuck to his cheek, and it took all of dragon training self constraint to not just lean over, and lick it right off. She shifted a little, and Ash scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her.

"Why do you looks so nervous? It's not like you're going to fall!" he joked, shaking the branch above little, but Iris turned to him, suddenly, her face serious and solemn.

"I need to ask you something." Iris said weakly, swinging her own legs back and forth in the air, and Ash nodded.

"Go ahead."

"I… well… I was wondering… if.." she could barely finish the sentence as she watched his warm amber eyes follow her gaze wherever it fell. His skin seemed to glow in the afternoon sun, and the air around them felt warm and comfortable. The wind blew gently, ruffling his hair, which seemed wet, and smelled faintly of her shampoo. "Wait, did you use my shampoo?" she asked accusingly, and Ash chuckled nervously.

"Uh… hehe… about that…"

"ASH!" she shouted, but he only cracked up.

"Wow… it really doesn't take much to set you off does it?" he joked, and Iris shoved him.

"Why were you in my bathroom?" she demanded, and his look of innocence made her heart melt.

"I.. I needed to shower," he admitted, and Iris remembered her mirror. Covered all over in lipstick. With words she didn't want Ash to look at.

"Wait, did you look at the mirror?" she said instinctively, and he grinned.

"Uh.. yeah why? Something wrong with it?" Iris began to scramble down the tree, and Ash followed suit, asking questions the whole time.

"Iris? What's wrong with the mirror?"

"Iris! I couldn't see anything in the mirror except for myself. It was too foggy."

"IRIS!" he screamed, trying to get his attention, but Iris's mind was focused on the mirror. She needed to erase the words before anyone saw them.

"Just a minute!" She yelled back, her cheeks burning, and ran faster, her small, agile body weaving around other people, praying no one else saw it. The Pokeball on her neck bouncing up and down. If Ash saw it… she wouldn't know what she would do.

*flashback*

"There. Looks good." Iris said proudly as she stood back to admire her artwork. She had bought two extra tubes of bright red lipstick the other day, even though she never used make up. "Why did I buy these two anyways..." she trailed off, looking at her lipstick covered hands, then back at the mirror, which was almost unrecognizable. The outsides were covered with poems she had written while showering, and covered the outside. As Iris looked inwardly, the words on the mirror changed, into little things she wished for. A kiss on the beach. To meet Reshiram or Zekrom. Ash. Finally, on the very top, adorning her head as she looked in the mirror, was a heart, with the words "Iris and Ash" inside.

*flashback ends*

Serena tossed another shirt aside and growled in frustration, taking off her hat. What can Iris be hiding? Wasn't there something she could use against her? Following her around all day wasn't enough, and that stupid pidove in the tree made her fall. How else was she supposed to get Ash to hate her?

"Come on, come on!" she pounded Iris bed, and stormed into her bathroom, which was equally messy. She knocked aside bottles and threw around clothes, creating a scene, looking something, anything, that would be incriminating, when something caught her eye.

"What do we have here?" she smiled evilly, as she stared back at herself in the red covered mirror. "Aww, she wants to kiss Ash on the beach? Not. Happening." she growled as she took multiple pictures of the whole mirror, some up close and some of the whole thing. Finally, she took a wet towel, and bunched it up in her hand, before wiping it all over the mirror, blurring and smudging the words until it was almost completely illegible. "Wait... " Serena muttered, an idea forming in her head, and she rushed out, only to come back two minutes later with a hammer. "Good bye, Iris's dreams. Ash is mine." she laughed maniacally, raising the hammer high in the air, and was about to swing it, when a voice cut through the air.

"Serena! What are you doing?!" Iris screamed from behind her.

"Too late," Serena said triumphantly, and swung the hammer, shattering the mirror.

"NOOO!" Iris sobbed, kneeling down and picking up the pieces in her hands, her sorrow growing as two months, full of emotion and want. Two months of desire and dreaming. Two months worth of writing and feelings, shattered before her eyes. "Serena, why?!" she wailed, feeling both foolish and furious for acting like this. "Why would you do that?"

"Cause I hated what you wrote on it." she hissed, leaning down next to Iris's immobile body, still crouched down. Just absolutely hated it so I destroyed it for Ash, so he wouldn't have to see such hideousness. While I'm at it," Serena said with an evil glint in her eyes, palming the hammer, "might as well get rid of you too." she sneered, before swinging it high, and then bringing it down with all the strength that she had. Iris's head snapped up, just in time to see the hammer falling, and she closed her eyes, mouthing goodbye as it connected. With... A wall of light? Suddenly, a bright flash of light shined in front of Iris's eyes as they flew open, and a weight lifted from her neck. Another cry filled the air as the Pokeball she wore opened, the Pokemon inside crying out in outrage, and using protect at the last minute.

"What?... I know you! You're... "

To be continued

* * *

... whaddya think? This is my first story and my first time here, so I would love reviews and tips pleeeease! If you don't like it, or decide you wanna hate, my complaints bin is over there *points at trash bin* no hating please. Just nice helpful advice and tips. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Sorry for not updating as much as I used to. Maybe I'm was just running on excitement adrenaline earlier, but now'm I'm just burnt out, so each update may take longer and longer, so sorry bout that. ANYWAYS, this one's kinda longer, and I apologize for any mistakes I made, and if it isn't as good as it could have been. Anyways... Enjoy!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T.**_

* * *

"Poli!" the Poliwag said, and Serena's face contorted into a mask of anger.

"I remember you! Not that I care." She yelled, sending out Fennekin. "Fennekin, attack with Ember!" she yelled, but Poliwag simply used water gun, and the whole ember went out.

"Uh… how is that possible?" Serena sputtered, then pointed toward Iris. "Tackle!" but before Fennekin could use the move, Poliwag shot a hydro pump, KO'ing Fennekin in one shot.

"What's going on?" Ash said suddenly, appearing out of nowhere, and as he watched in horror as Serena swung the hammer one more time at Iris, but Poliwag came to the rescue once again, using protect at the last second, sending the hammer flying out of Serena's hand because of the recoil.

"That is enough!" Ash roared, grabbing Serena's hand and pinning it behind her. "DO NOT ATTACK ANY OF MY FRIENDS!" Ash yelled, and Iris shrunk back even more, horrified. She had never seen Ash get this mad. She had never seen Ash get mad ever, especially not like this. "YOU COULD EASILY GO TO JAIL, JUST FOR SWINGING THAT HAMMER. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!" He bellowed, his face twisting and contorting with anger, and Serena now looked truly terrified, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"All I wanted was to win… No…. Please don't turn me in!..." Serena wailed, her nose beginning to run, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as Ash dragged her to the kitchen, kicking and crying, and reached for the home phone on the counter. Iris could only gape, watching this new and transformed Ash lift Serena up with ease, holding both her arms in one hand as he attempted to dial 911, but saw that it was out of battery. "Ugh, stupid phone. Iris, call the police!" He said, tightening his grip on Serena, who had finally stopped thrashing, and stood limply, sniffling. Her whole attitude looked defeated, and shame seemed to radiate from her, but deep inside, Iris… well… she wasn't mad at her.

"Iris, what are you waiting for? Call 911!" He said angrily, as Serena whimpered again.  
"Please… no… my parent's will kill me… they'll-"

"Quiet!" Ash yelled again, and Serena instantly shut her mouth, finally to scared to speak.

"Ash, stop." She said firmly, surprised she could even find the voice to speak.

"What?" he said, amazement in his voice. "She just tried to bash your head with a hammer!" he argued, but Iris shook her head.

"She's also my friend, and I know she wouldn't do something like this and enjoy it." Iris said calmly, and Ash held a look of disbelief.

"It's true! I'm so sorry!" Serena burst out, sniffling, and Ash shook his head.

"I don't know if I can trust her." he finally said, and Iris simply walked up to Serena, and pulled out the small golden locket she had buried under her shirt. She flicked it open, and showed Ash the picture.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you. Serena likes you." Iris said bluntly, and Serena shot her a horrified look, but she kept going. "She has since you helped her in the forest. But then we had a bet just a few weeks ago, and whoever could win you over and get you to ask them out, would win." Iris finished, and closed the locket, bracing herself for Ash's fury, but it never came.

"Wait, then is there a picture of us?" Ash asked, and Iris snapped her eyes wide open.

"What?" she said with disbelief as she opened the locket and stared at the picture inside. It was Iris, jumping onto his back, both of them smiling.

"I remember that," Ash said quietly, "it was at White forest, before I flew over to Unova."

"Yeah, but who took it?"

"A friend of mine did." Serena said, all but forgotten in the grip of Ash, who let her go. "It's true, I was in love with you, but once I heard about you two traveling together, I had to take a peek. So I flew over, and watched you two travel, and I'll admit, you two are perfect for each other. Then when I started traveling with Ash, I felt that it should've been me winning over Ash, but now that I've seen how protective he is off you," Serena said, dusting off her skirt. "I forfeit the bet. You can have him. Good luck." she said with finality, and began to clean up Iris room as both Iris and Ash stared in shock. _We're...perfect for each other? _They both thought, and Serena beckoned them over.

"I know I tore up the place, but I'd like a little help!" Serena explained, and they all rushed to clean the wasted room.

Iris snapped her eyes open, her eyelids feeling like weights, and she stifled a yawn as Misty struggled to stop crying.

"This sitcom... It's so sad!" She sobbed, furiously wiping her tears, and looked at Iris, startled. "Isn't this sad to you?" She asked in amazement, but Iris just shrugged.

"Sorry, my mind is kind of drifting off... Just thinking about something..." She murmured, looking blankly at the tv screen, as the sitcom episode began to come to a close.

"Oh yeah... How'd the bet go?" Misty asked curiously, and Iris fiddled with Poliwag's pokeball on her neck.

"Serena gave up. She gave up the bet..."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, it's amazing right?"

"Wow... But, you still need to get Ash to ask you out though right?" Misty said, and the sudden realization hit her.

"Oh yeah... Oh wait! Misty! You traveled with Ash right?" Iris said excitedly, and Misty smiled.

"That's right... Sorry Iris. So... I'm supposed to give you tips?" Misty joked, and Iris nodded, giving Misty her best puppy eyes.

"Everyone else's advice was just to be girly, and so far, it hasn't worked..." Iris groaned, and Misty shook her head

"Really? Wow... That has to be the worst advice anyone can give you. Here's what will really get him: just be yourself." Misty said casually, and Iris stared, dumbfounded.

"That's... That doesn't sound like advice... If you had told me this earlier, a lot wouldn't have happened!" She said angrily, but Misty just laughed.

"Just take my advice Iris, trust me on this one. "

Ash sat high in the tree where he found Serena watching them, and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. What was Iris thinking, just letting Serena go free, when she almost hurt her! He clenched the tree branch he was sitting on, the rough bark digging into his skin, but he could barely feel it over the rage that was stirring in him. _I thought I could trust you..._ Ash thought to himself, the memory of Serena swinging the hammer at Iris, playing over and over and over. He could still feel the panic, the feeling of helplessness as he watched the hammer fall, his heart hammering as Poliwag came to the rescue. He finally let go with one hand to reach into his pocket, and pulled out Serena's phone, which she dropped during her struggle. He turned it on, and began scrolling through its contents, hoping what she had said was true, despite his growing anger toward her. Did Iris really love him?

"Cottonee! Use razor leaf!" A voice said, wrestling Ash's attention from the phone as he opened up her pictures. "Come on Cottonee, you can do this!" The voice yelled, and Ash scrambled to a lower branch, finally seeing a small boy with his Cottonee, both training intensely. The Cottonee began to use razor leaf, shooting them with incredible speed, as the boy egged it on. "Yes! That's our highest speed yet!" He whooped, checking his speed meter, and Cottonee smiled with approval.

"Hey, Brad!" another voice said in the distance, and Ash strained his neck to see who it was, when his heart skipped a beat. It was Iris. "Oh boy! That was a really fast razor leaf!" she exclaimed as Cottonee grinned.

"Cottonee!" Cottonee crowed, and Brad nodded triumphantly.

"Yup! We're going to challenge the Opelucid Gym!" He said, and Iris shook her head, grinning her head.

"Well, guess what?" she said proudly, "You're looking at the new Opelucid Gym!" she grinned even wider as Brad's jaw dropped, and Ash himself almost fell out of his already low branch. He heard a few leaves rustle next to him, and he froze, hoping Iris wouldn't see him.

"Wow… really Iris?" he said, awestruck, and Iris put her hands on her hips, pointing to Brad.

"Yup. And as the Opelucid gym leader, I can't go easy on you!" she declared, and suddenly, Axew burst out of the tree, only a few feet from Ash, who paled, gripping the tree branch with a death grip as Axew landed neatly in front of Iris.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Brad yelled, Cottonee squealing with approval. "Cottonee, use razor leaf!" he yelled, and Cottonee shot out the leafs with an astounding speed, but Axew sidestepped them, a confident look in his face.

"Axew and I have trained a lot, and he's not the same dragon you may have known a few months ago!" Iris said, pointing to Cottonee. Ash leaned in intently, his ears straining to pick up every sound. "Axew, dragon rage!" Iris shouted, and Axew shot toward Cottonee, hitting it square in the chest, and knocking it backwards.

"Cottonee!" Brad screamed, running toward his pokemon. "are you alright?"

"Cottonee…." it said, struggling to get up.

"Alright! Use razor leaf again!" he said, and Cottonee shot another array of leaves, but Axew easily dodged that too.

"Axew, use Scratch!" Iris commanded, and Axew made a direct hit toward Cottonee.

"Cottonee!" Brad yelled again, as Cottonee struggled to get up. Ash watched with interest, his battle instincts unable to be reigned in, and he leapt from his spot towards Brad.

"Hey!" he yelled, grabbing his attention. He snapped his head toward him, his eyes brimming with curiosity. "Lemme help you!"

"ASH!" Iris said angrily, balling her fist. "That's not fair!"

"Well, neither is suddenly challenging him!" Ash countered, and Iris took a deep breath, trying not to explode in anger. This was her battle!

"You know what? Fine." She finally said, and both Brad and Ash whooped in delight. "Under one condition. This turns into a double battle." she finished, grabbing another pokeball, and sending out Gible, and Brad paled.

"I… I don't have another Pokemon…" Brad said, and Ash grinned, reaching into his pocket.

"You're lucky that I do then huh?" Ash grinned, expanding the pokeball. "I was planning on letting you train this, but apparently not." he said, tossing the pokeball into the air, and Ash's own Gible appeared, glaring at Iris's Pokemon.

"Gi." Ash's Gible grunted, nodding at Cottonee, who struggled to respond.

"Ooh… ASH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A GIBLE?!" Iris screamed, running across the battlefield, and tackled Ash's Gible in a fierce hug.  
"I don't know…. just didn't think it was necessary!..." he argued, and Iris looked up at him. _Wow… he couldn't be more perfect… he has his own dragon type too!..." _Iris thought, blushing, and Ash grinned. _She's really cute when she blushes.._ Ash thought as she walked back to her spot. _And she loves my pokemon so much!..._

"Alright, Gible, Dig! Axew, use Giga impact!" She said, pointing at the struggling Cottonee.

"Cottonee!" Brad yelled, but Ash was already moving.

"Gible, use Dragon pulse on Axew!" he yelled, and Gible shot off Dragon Pulse at Axew, who when flying backwards.

"Gible!" Iris's gible shouted, as it hit Cottonee, and it fainted, unable to battle anymore.

"NO!" Brad yelled, but Ash's face remained neutral.

"Don't worry Brad, I'll win this." he said, when he suddenly paled, as Axew and Gible came from both sides of his own Gible. "Yeah, we're going to win this!" He said confidently, and Iris smirked from across the battlefield.

"Awww, that's cute. You think you can win this battle!" She said arrogantly, and Ash's eyes lightened up, prompting Iris to blush again. _You're in the middle of a battle! You can't be thinking about Ash now! _She thought angrily, and Ash pointed to his Gible.

"Use Dig, then Draco Meteor!" Ash said, and Gible quickly disappeared from view.

"Gible, quick, find him with dig, before he can-" Iris began to say, her arrogant face shattering to pieces, but it was too late, giant meteors falling with incredible speed, and as the dust cleared, Iris saw to her dismay, that her Pokemon had fainted.

"Looks like we win!" Ash said, jumping in excitement, and Brad cheered, running around with excitement.

"Fine fine, you win." Iris said grumpily, fishing around in her pocket until she pulled out the gym badge. "Brad, I award you with the Opelucid Gym badge. Congratulation." She said, almost monotone, and ran to the pokecenter to revive Cottonee.

"Hey Iris," Ash began to say, putting away Gible.

"What?" she snapped? "I lost my mirror, I almost got hit with a hammer TO THE FACE, and to make things worse, I just lost to a kid, ten minutes after getting the job as a Gym Leader." she finally snapped, her voice raising till she was yelling. "UNLESS YOU'RE GOING TO APOLOGIZE FOR THIS, I DON't WANNA HEAR IT!" She screamed, and ran down the path towards the beach. Ash opened his mouth to say something, but his pocket buzzed, and he pulled out Serena's phone, his guilt only increasing, when he froze, the picture on the screen answering so many questions, and he took off after Iris.

* * *

_... _whaddya think? This is my first story and my first time here, so I would love reviews and tips pleeeease! If you don't like it, or decide you wanna hate, my complaints bin is over there *points at trash bin* no hating please. Just nice helpful advice and tips. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't updated recently! Same excuse as always: school. Drama. Love :P But the story is almost done! So hold, we're wrapping this up!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or the song + lyrics that I mention later. **_

* * *

Iris finally reached the beach, her ultimate last resort, where she could let all her tears fall and think about things. But today, her anger boiled, and she furiously punched the ground in anger, grabbing fistfuls of sand and squeezed hard. Ash…She thought, looking at the horizon, and threw the sand in front of her. The rock walls around her surrounded her, as well as providing a cover so she could freely hide here, and not worry about being caught or getting wet. The water lapped up the beach, going in and out with a calming motion, and Iris took a deep breath, letting the salty ocean air fill her lungs. Ten….Nine… she counted, closing her eyes. The suns rays enveloped her in a warmth that was familiar, and soon, her mind was blank, free of worries. She took off the pokeball, and weighed it in her palm, peering inside. Poliwag stared at her curiously, and she let it out, the flash of light startling her.

"Poli." it said, hopping into her lap, and Iris held it tight, memories flooding her once again.

"Axew would get so jealous... " she said, and at the mention of his name, he popped out of her hair.

"AXEW!" he said, jumping into Iris's lap as well, and gave Poliwag a hug. "Axew."

"Poli."

'Hey guys, can you go back into your pokeballs? I want a moment alone, and I was just making sure Poliwag was okay," Iris sighed, and the two reluctantly went into their pokeballs. Finally alone, she let her mind wander, as it we beginning to do frequently. I had that battle in the bag! Iris complained, running her thumb over a smooth stone that lay in the corner. And then he had to go and interrupt it! Ugh Ash, you're such a little kid…. she let herself trail off, as footsteps above her echoed in her little cove.

"Iris? IRIS!" the voice yelled, and Iris grimaced. But why do you have to be so cute… she waited a few more seconds, as more rustling noises continued. Finally, the footsteps gradually faded, and she exhaled.

"Found you!" he grinned, popping his head around the corner, and Iris jumped back.

"Ash- uh, I mean, LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted, turning around, and crossing her arms.

"But Iris…"

"I mean it! Leave-"

"I'm sorry!" The minute those words came up, Iris froze, her mind reeling. Did Ash just… apologize?

"Are you being sarcastic?" Iris asked, hearing the ice in her own voice, and Ash shook his head wildly.

"No, I'm serious!" He pleaded, wringing his hands, and Iris finally snuck a glance. He was looking dead at her, and she gulped.

"Sto.. stop looking at me like that!" She said, hiding her flushed face, and Ash stammered, trying to find the right words.

"Iris… I'm sorry… I really didn't mean to make you lose your battle. But I just wanted to help him! He was working so hard before you came, and-"

"So are you saying it's my fault?" She said, whipping around, fury blazing in her eyes, and Ash gulped nervously.

"No, what I'm sayi-"

"See Ash? This is why I call you a kid! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she screamed, trying to storm past him, but he suddenly stuck his arm out, blocking her path, his face dark with emotion. "EXCUSE ME?" She yelled at him, about to shove him, but before she could move anymore, he yanked her close, and she opened her mouth to scream, when she stopped short. Ash wrapped his arms around her, her face buried in his chest, and she froze again, unsure what to do. What...Ash?!

"I may not understand," he said, "but I didn't mean to hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you now. That's… that's all I'm saying." he finished, his voice low and choked. He squeezed her tight, and her heart melted, finally hugging him back.

"Oh….okay…" she said, wrapping her arms around him tighter, the sound of the waves and his breathing causing her eyes to droop.

"Ugh… so tired…" Iris moaned, and Ash chuckled.

"What have you been doing late at night?" he asked mischievously, and Iris punched him playfully, the hours she spent drawing on her mirror flooding back to her.

"Oh nothing… Just been up thinking a lot."

"Thinking about what?"

"Things."

"Can you tell me?"

"No!" Iris shouted, and Ash shook his head, laughing. Minutes flew by, none of them budging from their embrace, and after a while, the awkwardness was visible from the both of them.

"Out of curiosity, what exactly was on that mirror?" he finally asked, breaking the silence, and Iris gulped nervously, the spotlight suddenly on her again.

"Uhhh…" she stammered, and Ash watched amused as she struggled to come up with a response. "Hahaha… about that…"

"It's fine, I already know. Just was hoping you'd tell me." he said quietly, and Iris blushed furiously.

"How...what.. How do you know?" she demanded, pushing him apart, and he pulled out Serena's phone, flipping to the picture of the mirror.

"She took a bunch of photos of your mirror," he said grimly, as Iris stared, mouth gaping. "She also got a bunch of close ups too." he said, and Iris snatched the phone, scrolling through the pictures. Photo after photo flew by, and with every picture, her blush got bigger and bigger, her ears feeling like they might burn off.

"How many did she take…" she muttered, suddenly realizing something, and whipped around, glaring. "How many of these did you see?"

"..."

"Ash! Tell me!"

"...all of them." he said, embarrassed, and Ash looked away, redness creeping up on his cheek, and Iris sighed.

"It's fine… you know what, whatever…." Iris trailed off, trudging away, her head drooping in shame, when Ash grabbed her arm.

"Ash, it's fi-" she began to say, but Ash cut her off, wrapping his arms around her waist. He tilted her head up, and before she could argue, he leaned in, kissing her softly. Her body became rigid, and she squeezed her eyes reflexively. His lips pushed a little harder, molding almost perfectly with hers, and her heart hammered, wondering when this would end. Not that I'm not enjoying it. She thought hastily, and finally, it ended, both of them blushing furiously.

"Iris, I… I… I love you." he said, and the corners of his mouth lifted into a small mouth as he tightened his grip around her. "And frankly, it was nice to see what you wrote on the mirror." He joked, kissing her on the cheek. All Iris could focus on was not fainting.

"Ubb… uh…" she stammered, and Ash chuckled again.

"Aww… was that your first kiss?" he said with a grin, and Iris could feel her face heating up even more.  
"Bu.. BU…..W-well… It was your first time too wasn't it?" Iris said accusingly, and much to her relief, he looked away too. "Well, you did a good job, don't worry." She said, struggling to control her own racing heart, before going up on her tippy toes. He continued to look away, acting oblivious, and Iris giggle.

"Well, its nice to know you love me too…" she said quietly, tilting his head toward her. Her own lips tingled, feeling both numb and alive from the first kiss, and his dark amber eyes widened, astonished at how close she was. "Cause then I get to do this." she said, kissing him again as softly as ever. Her heart pounding madly once again, despite her attempts to calm it. But all her thoughts seemed to float away with the waves, as she relished his taste, the sun enveloping them in it's natural warm hug.

"Ash?" Iris asked after pulling away, realization creeping up on her.

"Yes?"

"You're going to leave for Kanto aren't you?" She whispered sadly, and Ash stood stunned.

"How...yes, I am. But how did you know?"

"Because I know you." Iris said, ruffling his hair affectionately. "And knowing you, you would want to say hi to your mom."

"True..." He trailed off, burying his head in her big, purple hair, inhaling it's sweet scent despite its volume.

"And you're going with Serena aren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Ash, you'll still love me when you get back right?" Iris asked sadly, laying her head once again on Ash, closing her eyes.

"Iris," he murmured, running his fingers through her hair. "I will love you forever and always." Iris could feel tears beginning to pool, recognizing the song. "Please just remember, even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always."

* * *

... whaddya think? This is my first story and my first time here, so I would love reviews and tips pleeeease! If you don't like it, or decide you wanna hate, my complaints bin is over there *points at trash bin* no hating please. Just nice helpful advice and tips. Thank you! BTW I DONT OWN FOREVER AND ALWAYS, WHICH WAS THE SONG AND LYRICS THAT I MADE THE DISCLAIMER ABOVE FOR. (Its at the top)


	12. Chapter 12

The official ending is here! Sorry for past chapters that have had mess ups, and for all of the people checking for updates. Thanks especially for Toadettegirl2012 and DawnForever101 for the advice and comments when I really needed help. Thanks for reading my first story (yay!) and leaving comments! Enjoy the last chapter, and don't forget to check in for new stories.

Ooo! One more shout out to my lovely princess, who I love with all my heart and blame for getting me to write this story, and for encouraging me to write! I love you princess!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**_

* * *

_Dear Serena,_

_How are you? I know that I haven't talked to you for so long, ever since we met up for the last time here in Unova. A lot has changed since you left for Kalos, and just know that I still consider you as my friend. You always have been and you always will be, but if you decide not to read the rest, just know I still care for you. _

_I got raised to Champion of Unova! It was amazing, that I honestly wish I could see you and tell you in person! But long story short, Alder stopped by as I was currently battling another trainer. He was definitely a new trainer, and I gave him as much help as I could after I won, of course, but Alder watched the whole time. Finally, after I was finished, he actually asked to battle me! He asked for a one on one, and he had the nerve to use an ice type! It was completely unfair, but Axew completely wiped the floor with him, and he gave me the application to be the champion! Apparently he wants to devote more time toward his family, and wanted me to take his spot, but I was more than happy to accept. _

_I was also deemed an official Dragon Master a few months ago! Drayden surprised me one day by declaring me a Master of Dragons, and I got to meet Reshiram and Zekrom! Both of them! I got to ride it with Ash, and we soared over Unova, which was just as pretty as I had always dreamed of!_

_But probably the best thing that has happened to me in the past five years since we've talk is Ash proposed! He brought me to my little cove I've told you about a long time ago, and proposed just as the sun went down. It was so sweet, and the timing was just perfect, right on Valentines Day! I'm sorry if this is feels like I'm just rubbing it in your face, but I just felt like you should know. I finished the challenge Serena, I actually finished it. And I'm sure I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, so I just wanted to say thank you, even though you totally embarrassed me by taking a picture of my mirror. But it's fine, it helped surprisingly, and I was just hoping could be friends again? Please, I know we haven't really been close ever since you left for Kalos, and know we're even farther apart because of the challenge, but I can't thank you enough for challenging me. And I really want to get to know you all over again, because I really cherished the moments when we were friends. So, if you ever can, please come to Unova again. I miss my best friend. _

_With love, _

_Iris. _

Serena put down the letter, tears pooling in her eyes. The rain smacked against the window outside, and Serena gazed out the wet pane of glass as she held her phone up to her ear.

"Hi, this is Kalos airlines, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I would like to buy a ticket to Unova." she said, placing her fingers on the cool glass. She could see, in the horizon, hiding within the clouds, the sun, peeking it's face through the curtain of clouds, and the voice on the other end grabbed her attention once more.

"And can I know the purpose of the trip?" the other person asked politely, and Serena felt a small single tear fall from her face.

"I'm going to celebrate with my old best friend. She finished her challenge."

_**THE END**_

* * *

_... _whaddya think? This is my first story and my first time here, so I would love reviews and tips pleeeease! If you don't like it, or decide you wanna hate, my complaints bin is over there *points at trash bin* no hating please. Just nice helpful advice and tips. Thank you!


End file.
